


never been this in love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dead Mary Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, High School Student Gabriel, High School Student Sam, High school student Lucifer, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Star mechanic student Dean Winchester finds his attention pulled away from his studies to, instead, the theatre club.





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> time for some more trash in a different fandom.

It’s about three o’clock when Dean Winchester pauses in the Auto Shop, where he’s working on a car. His teacher offered that if he could help fix the teacher's cars after school ended, that he could get paid for it. Dean found that, yes, he did need the extra cash to support his brother when their father left for extended trips. Setting down the wrench, he casts a green gaze to the door, cracked open, and reaches for the cloth to wipe his hands as he heads over, pushing the door with a shoulder. It moves enough that he can step out and into the hall, looking back and forth.

There’s music, soft piano stuff that he wouldn’t be caught dead listening to, but there’s singing too, this melodious tune that he could totally listen to in private. He shuts the door to the Auto Shop, and starts down the hall until he reaches the drama class, where he’d been in his first year, for the required art credit they had to take.

Sitting on a stool, singing, is a boy that Dean recognises as Castiel, one of the various orphans their principle, Chuck Shurley, adopted. He’s swaying along to the piano Dean can hear, and his eyes are drifting around, before they meet Dean’s through the window. He straightens and smiles widely, hops off the stool and heads to the door. The startled dirty blonde shoves the rag into the back of his jeans, and decides that it’s too late to leave, so he’ll deal with the face-to-face confrontation. 

Castiel cracks the door open and looks up to him with sweet blue eyes, leaning on the doorway. “Did you need anything?” His voice sounds just as perfect as it did when he was singing, and Dean wonders why people don’t spend all of their time around him, because he’s so… There’s not a word for how pretty he is, especially when Dean doesn’t answer, and his cheeks heat up to a pink colour.

“No, no,” Dean says, and looks back and forth, eyes wide. “I just… I heard you from down the hall. Are you guys doing a musical?”

Offering a smile, the black haired boy nods shyly now. “We’re doing a play Mr. Shurley wrote, it’s uh, LGBT friendly.” He leans against the frame further, as if he can sink into it. “We don’t have anyone cast except me and my brother, he’s the… Misunderstood bad guy.” He looks over his shoulder, and motions to where Lucifer stands in the corner, talking to one of his friends. 

Dean recognises Lucifer from English, but he doesn’t say anything until the boy is done. “I..” He begins, and then shakes his head. “When’re auditions?” He doesn’t know why he said that, and his throat is closing up, his brain is screaming ‘abort mission’, but he’s a sucker for pretty boys. He watches the way Castiel lights up, and he knows he made the right decision, so he smiles lopsidedly as he waits for the boy to answer him.

“Can you sing?” He asks, reaching for Dean’s hand to abruptly pull him into the room, pushing the door shut behind them. “‘Cause you don’t have to audition if you can. You can just join.” He smiles brightly at the few people in the room, including Charlie Bradbury sitting at the piano, sitting next to and flirting with Dean’s cousin, Jo. “That’s Charlie,” He says, pointing over with a bright smile. “She’s the head of our tech crew, and Jo is playing the piano.”

From the other side of the room, Jo leans over and looks to Dean, waving. 

“You two know each other?” Castiel asks shyly, eyes flickering up to Dean, as if he was disappointed about something. His pretty pink lips are curved into a pout, and eyebrows are pulled together over blue eyes.

Jo interrupts, despite not hearing. “He’s my cousin, Castiel.” She says, and smiles again at Dean for a moment, before turning back to her conversation, or flirting war, with Charlie. The redhead, smooth as always, presses an elbow on the bass notes, and winces when the sound rings out, rushing out apologies to the blonde near her. Dean whistles, and Jo shoots him a glare, so he looks back to Castiel with a small smile. 

“Sorry, you were saying?” He asks, and tucks his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “I can… I can sing, I guess. I know you can.” His cheeks fill with heat, and he casts his gaze away, but Castiel only picks at the material of his patterned blue sweater for a long moment, as if too shy to respond. The idea that a boy like that can’t accept compliments makes his heart ache, and he takes a deep breath, staying quiet for a moment. “Really,” He says finally, and earns the boy’s attention when he glances back. “You’re amazing. I swear on it.” He extends a hand, and then adds, “I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Shurley.” Castiel says, and he smiles harder than Dean has ever seen in fifteen minutes. It’s something he wants to see all the time, it’s so pure.


	2. the discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean find out their parts, and work out a schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more theatre kid!cas and auto-mechanics star student!dean. it's my obsession. they're adorable. i'm trash.

It was the next day when Dean showed up at the theatre club, purposely, and sat on a stool, that they planned to announce what all the roles were exactly. Principal Shurley was holding a stack of papers, glancing across them, and while he raised a surprised brow at where Dean was next to Castiel, he didn’t say absolutely anything. 

“So it looks like most of the people are here,” Principal Shurley said. “Let’s start off with the basic premise. It begins in a Medieval era, knights, dragons, kings and princes, all that.” He scanned everyone for reactions, it seemed. “The region it begins in outlawed magic after it’s king and queen perished from it, and the other regions around it practice it actively. The new king wages war against the other kingdoms, something they can’t possibly win, and it throws the entire kingdom into shock. The younger brother of the king takes it upon himself to form a group of outlaws, one including a boy who practices magic, a young wizard.” 

Dean paused, waiting for the man to continue, but then they met gazes. “Dean Winchester, right?” The principal asked, and when Dean nodded in confirmation, he continued, “You’ll be wizard boy. If anything in the script confuses or makes you uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to talk to me.” His smile was warm, until he turned to Castiel. “You’ll be the prince, Castiel.” He looked over his shoulder next, to Lucifer. “You’ll be the king.” He hummed something soft and calming under his breath, and thumbed through the scripts. “They’re all named, so the rest of you with minor roles will be able to read through who your characters are.” He began handing out the scripts.

Castiel moved his stool closer, until he was shoulder to shoulder with Dean, and offered the other boy a lopsided smile. “I heard from the football team you uh, you admitted your sexuality publicly.” He paused, and his eyes fluttered closed. “I shouldn’t have said it like that. I don’t enjoy rumours all that much.”

“No, no…” said Dean, his lips curving into a frown. “I did, middle of the football field. Took the mic from my brother, he’s the announcer, and told everyone I was Bi. Quit the football team too.” He leaned forward. “My dad wasn’t too happy, but he said it was best if I was. He’s never been around too much to care anyways.” Then, he added, “Hey, at least you brought it up to my face, right? I can dig honest guys.”

Castiel pointed to Principal Shurley handing out scripts, but it seemed he meant the scripts anyways. “He said it was up to the actors, but there’s a possible love interest between our characters.” He knocked a shoe against the stool bar between the legs. “That sound like a bad idea to you?”

No, Dean said to himself, not if it means getting to kiss you. “I’d be fine with it.” he said, “Acting is just acting.”


	3. the practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a kiss in the play. Dean has to reassure himself this is all just a part of his role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are so short. you're welcome.

The first time the practices reached the in-script kiss between the characters of Dean and Castiel, Dean hesitates. He has one hand cupped on Castiel’s cheek, warm against the other boy’s skin, and green eyes flickering from those blues, to his lips. Acting, reassures Dean to himself, this is all just acting. They weren’t actually kissing, Dean didn’t want to actually kiss him, no sir, no way. It was all just a part of the play.

Then he leans forward forward and presses his lips against Castiel’s. They’re smooth, and from their closeness, Dean swears he can smell vanilla, and apple pie even. His eyes are closed, but he wants to open them, wants to look at the boy, burst out that this doesn’t feel like acting with the way Castiel is pushing against him.

Then it’s over, and Dean is stuck going back over to sit next to Sam while the drink break goes on. His little brother wouldn’t have been here if it weren’t for him, and not being able to walk him home until after. It feels like the worst mistake when Sam decides to whistle, a catcall. “That was heated.” He says, because there’s nothing else to say when you watch your brother kiss another guy for a play. “So, do you actually want to kiss him like that, or were you just pretending for the sake of the play?”

“Sammy, shut up.” He says, and cranes his head away, to where Jo is with Charlie, an arm around her and saying something inaudible, although it makes Charlie’s cheeks flare. “If anything, aren’t they flirting? Bug them.”

Sam shrugs. “I don’t want Jo mad at me.” He says, and glances to the door when it opens, giving a distressed sigh. “If you’re into talking to the guy, can you get his weird brother to leave me alone? All he does if sit next to me and offer me candy.

Dean laughs, and then he turns way from Sam to continue with the play.


	4. the confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's got some problems he's ready to face.
> 
> As it turns out, Castiel has the same problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries.

The next time Dean shoulders his bag and makes his way to the theatre club, he’s stopped in the hall, a hand on his shoulder. It’s like this crescendo of panic falls atop him, and he moves, swings his head to where the person is. 

His nerves calm down, because there stands Lucifer. He checks his watch, and then looks at Dean right in the eyes, offering a half smile. “I think we should talk.” He says after a moment. “I really think we should, that okay? It’ll only be a sec, we’re going to the same place anyways.” Before Dean can nod, he continues anyways. “So, you know my adopted little brother, Castiel? He’s sweet, and he’s kind attached to you.” He studies the other boy’s eyes, and it’s then that something like excitement, joy, flashes through those green depths. 

“Really?” Dean asks. He’s nervous it sounds too eager, but if Castiel has a possibility of liking him back, he can’t even imagine how that’s possible. But then it hits him that attached could be used in a friendship-intended way, and he pauses, shoulders dropping slightly. “Ah, I see.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrow. “What’s with that whole sudden mood change?” He asks skeptically. 

“Nothing!” Dean rushes out. “I gotta go, we gotta go though.” 

He makes his way to the theatre club alone, and when he gets there, Sam is already seated, talking to a boy maybe a year older than him. Castiel is there too, as well as Jo and Charlie, but it seems that they are waiting for a couple people to arrive.

“Dean!” Castiel exclaims, and he heads over brightly. “I was nervous you weren’t going to show up…” 

Dean gives the other boy a smile. “Why would I do that?” He asks. “You’re here, why else would I have an excuse to see you?”

Castiel’s cheeks flush, and he offers Dean a little smile. “Well… We could always fix that.” He says, scared at the other boy’s ability to reply. “You know, do something together other than the theatre club?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Dean says teasingly. It’s meant as a joke, he jokes when he’s nervous, but when Castiel doesn’t back down, falter, or brush it off -- well, he’s a little excited now, again. There’s a possibility that his crush just asked him on a date, and he hasn’t even replied, let alone told him that he’s totally okay with the idea.

“Yes.” Castiel confirms, and his eyebrows lower. “Yeah, I am.”

“Well,” Dean says, moving a hand to the other boy’s shoulders, to pull him into a hug. “I’m saying yes.”


End file.
